


One Night Can Change It All

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Non-Famous Louis, One Night Stands, Single Parent Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: Louis met Harry in a club he was dragged to by two of his best mates. Louis had the night of his life. They drank, they danced and Louis can never forget Harry. Even after 4 years since they last met he still can't seem to forget the man who turned his life upside down.
 
I mean, how you can forget someone, when you're constantly reminded of them whenever you look into your daughter's eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Louis bounces his leg to the beat of the music as he takes a sip of his beer. Zayn and Niall managed to drag him out even though he politely declined because he had school work to get to. But he gave up on refusing, so here he is, sitting at the bar while Zayn and Niall are somewhere on the dance floor.

He knows he must seem like such a boring person for just sitting and gazing around, but all he can think about is the mountain of work he needs to get to. It's his first year at Uni and so far he has been focused on that.

He's a dance major and even though many could say that it shouldn't be that hard of a subject, Louis begs to differ. He's got written exams as well, and those are pure shit. But he deserved one night of freedom so he gave up on rejecting the lads offer for a night out, and just went.

Now he's kind of regretting it because he's been sat for two hours doing absolutely nothing. You'd think he'd be out on the dance floor, doing what he loves to do, but he just isn't feeling up to it.

"A beautiful guy like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone." A voice says next to him and he startles turning to face the stranger. His face heats up when his eyes catch those of the green eyed lad in front of him.

"What's your name love?" The lad asks, taking a seat next to him. Louis takes in his appearance and can clearly see how fit this guy is. He's got on a shear shirt and Louis can see an array of tattoos littering his body.

"L-Louis." He says shyly, sipping on his beer. The stranger smirks, taking Louis' beer from him and setting it on the table. "Well Louis. I'm Harry. And I'd like to have a dance with you, if that's alright." Harry says.

Louis blushes, and nods his head, letting Harry lead the way to the dance floor. Into You by Ariana Grande starts playing and Louis smiles because he choreographed a piece to this song with some of the girls in his class.

When the get to the dance floor Harry pulls Louis to him. Louis starts moving against Harry, rotating his hips against Harry's front. Harry grabs onto Louis' hips, feeling the way they move to the beat. Louis let's the music take over.

He removes himself from Harry, stepping away from him, making sure Harry's eyes are on him. When he sees the dark look in Harry's eyes, he twirls, making sure to push his arse out. He then runs his hands down his sides, shaking his hips.

He closes his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the music before he feels a body press against his back, and hands on his arse. He feels hot air near his ear and opens his eyes just as lips meet his. His hands instantly go to Harry's hair. tugging as their tongues dance.  
  
  
  
  


_______

"Fuck." Louis moans as Harry starts kissing down his chest. He moans when Harry's mouth is on his nipple. After dancing, they decided to head to Louis' place. The moment he stepped into his flat, Harry was on him, and they made their way to Louis' bed, clothes off the moment they stepped inside.

"You're so fucking hot. When I saw you sitting by yourself, I had to make my move before someone else came to snatch you away." He says, licking and sucking on Louis' neck. Louis whimpers as Harry sucks a bruise onto his neck. He rakes his nails on Harry's back as Harry grinds their erections together.

Louis' mind fogs with the alcohol in his system, along with the attention his body is getting. He needs something more. "Harry. Please fuck me." He begs, feeling Harry's cock twitch at the request. Harry stops his ministrations on Louis' neck and presses their lips together in a needy kiss.

"Need to prep you." He says, nipping at Louis' jaw. "T-top draw." He says and Harry gives him one last kiss before removing himself off of Louis and walking towards the chest of drawers. Louis writhes on the bed, cock in need of attention and moans when Harry takes too long.

"Hurry the fuck up before I die from blue balls!" He groans and hears Harry chuckle. "Sorry babe, do I need to-"

"Just fucking get on with it. I can't wait." He interrupts and Harry quickly grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer and stumbles back to the bed.

He opens Louis' legs and moves in between them. "Gonna fuck you so good baby. Open you nice and wide for my big cock." He says, opening the lube cap and squirting some on his fingers. He then guides them to Louis' pink hole and presses one in.

"Oh fuck." Louis moans as his hole stretches around Harry's finger. It's been a while since he's slept with anyone so it hurts just a bit. Harry begins thrusting his finger inside Louis, enjoying the moans he is drawing from him. He then peppers kisses along Louis' thigh as a distraction while he adds another finger, making the blue eyed boy arch of the bed when his spot is brushed.

"Look so gorgeous for me baby. Feel so lovely. Can't wait to feel you around my cock." He says, fucking Louis with his two fingers. "H-Harry. Another. Please give me a-another." he begs and Harry kisses his thigh before pushing in a third finger.

Louis moans at the full feeling and pushes down on Harry's fingers. "Please. I need you inside me." He begs and Harry nods, removing his fingers from inside Louis, and wipes them on the sheets. He then scoots forward and tugs on his cock while pouring some lube on to his hand.

Once his cock is coated in the slippery substance, he hoists Louis legs up and begins to push in. "Oh my God!" Louis moans as Harry's cock stretches him. He fists the sheets as Harry bottoms out. "Damn baby. So fucking good." Harry groans, starting a steady pace as he fucks into the boy before him.

Louis grabs onto Harry's biceps as the curly haired man fucks him so good, he is sure he's going to pass out. "Not gonna last." He moans, as Harry begins pounding into him. He attaches their lips together, sweaty bodies pressed firmly against each other as they move together.

"Gonna come. Gonna make you come so hard baby." Harry moans. Louis' hole clenches at Harry's words, making his hips stutter as he begins coming inside the feathery haired boy. "Fucking hell." Louis moans as his cock spurts thick ropes of come all over his stomach.

Harry kisses him as he fucks them through their orgasms, his cock softening with each thrust. He then pulls out, and goes in search of something to clean them off. When he comes back with some tissues, he sees Louis passed out on the bed.

He wipes the boy down, before throwing away the dirty tissues. He then picks up his clothes and begins dressing himself. When he is done, he scratches around for a piece of paper and pen, then begins writing a note.

He places the note on the bed beside Louis, covering the sleeping boy with a sheet. He places a kiss on Louis' cheek then swiftly, leaves.

_______

**_Thanks for the night ;)_ **   
**_-Harry_ **   
  
  


Louis sighs, reading over the note as he takes a sip of his tea. He can't remember much from last night except for coming home and sleeping with the guy from last night. He crumbles the note up and checks the time as he goes to put his cup in the sink.

He can't believe he slept with some random guy who's name he only knows. It's definitely the last time he ever gets that drunk again. His got a raging headache as remnants from last night flashes through his mind.

He remembers most of what happened, but can't help but think he forgot something really important last night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later

 

**Louis' POV**

 

 

"Anna Rose Tomlinson! How many times must I tell you that it's not good to eat play dough!" I scold my 3-almost 4 year old daughter. I stand with my arms crossed over my chest as I stare at my baby girl.

My eyes soften as she looks up at me with those big watery green eyes. I sigh, picking her up and walk towards the bathroom. "Daddy didn't mean to yell baby girl. But you know not to eat that. It's not food. Okay?" I say, wiping the blue and red off her mouth and hands.

"Know Daddy. Very sorry." She says pouting, and I can't help but smile and kiss her cheek. "It's okay baby. Just.. Don't do it again okay? If you want a little snack then come to me and I'll fix you something." I say and Anna nods her head, resting it on my chest.

I smile, kissing her head before walking back out into the living room. I check the time on the clock hanging on the wall and see it's almost time for me to start work.

When I first found out I was pregnant, my whole world came crashing down. I love Anna with all my heart, believe me. It's just her timing was wrong. I wasn't ready to be a parent at only 19 years old. I had school and so much plans for my future, but I had to give those dreams up when I had her.

I'm not gonna lie and say things got better, because they didn't. When my school found out I was pregnant, they took away my scholarship and I lost everything. I went back home to my mum and she took me in after I told her everything.

I'm grateful that she didn't turn me away when I needed her. And I really needed her. I spiraled downwards and throughout most of my pregnancy, I was always in my old childhood room. My mom had to force me to take my medication and go to doctor appointments.

For the first 5 months of my pregnancy, I did nothing to care for myself or my baby the way I should have. But for the most part it changed when I was told I'll be having a baby girl. I held my mother's hand as I cried, hugging the sonogram to my chest as I apologized profusely for not taking better care of my baby girl.

After that, I had a smooth pregnancy and gave birth to a healthy baby girl the 8th of May 2012. I thought everything was going to be okay after that but I hit a low point when I struggled to care for her. The late nights sitting up with her, with the job hunting I was doing, because I couldn't depend on my mother any longer, really broke me further.

I would spend nights, just crying as I held Anna who wouldn't stop screaming. My mother had given me a good long talk when she came into the room after I had put Anna in her crib and left her while she continued to cry.

I tried even harder to be the dad she needed and I eventually got back on track. I then applied for a job in London, as a dance teacher and when I got hired, I took Anna and left for London. I bought a flat with the help of my mother and since then I've been stable.

I relapse now and again, mostly when I sometimes look at Anna. She just reminds me so much of him. Her eyes are exactly like his. Her hair is curly like his. I feel so terrible at times when I can barely look at her because all I see is him and the fact that he doesn't know he has daughter.

 

 

It hurts when she cries when I pointedly ignore her. I'm getting better with it, day by day, and it hurts just a little less now.

I've only managed to break down crying once since then, and that's because instead of seeing him in her eyes, I see his face on every magazine and billboard everywhere I go.

 

_**POPSTAR HARRY STYLES,26, RELEASES NEW ALBUM** _

_**HARRY STYLES' ALBUM REACHES NO.1 WORLDWIDE.** _

**_HARRY STYLES DATING MODEL SARA SAMPAO?_ **

 

No matter what I do, he's always there. I've learnt to ignore it because my focus needs to be put on my daughter and her needs. She's the most important thing to me now and I can't let old flames interrupt with the raising of her.

I sigh, setting her down as I pack a bag for her. I have work so I'm going to drop her at Zayn and Niall's flat. Niall doesn't have work till later the evening so he offered to watch her whenever I need to be at the studio. 

Another thing I'm so grateful for is that I have the support of my two best friends. When they found out I was pregnant, they've been there for me when I needed them, and have been there when I was at my lowest point. I'm forever grateful for their help and what they still do for me.

"Anna sweetheart. Daddy has work, so you're going to Uncle Ni's for a bit till Daddy's done at work okay?" I say and she nods her head enthusiastically. "Love Unc' Niall! Unc' Z there also?" She asks and I shake my head as I pick her up and set her down on the floor.

"He'll only be coming later. I'm sure you'll get to see Uncle Z okay?" I say and she nods as I put her jacket on. I then bend down to her level and help her put on her little boots. I tie her hair up into a bun and put on a scarf for her since it's quite chilly.

 

Once she's dressed warmly, I put her Adventure Time backpack on her back.

 

"Stay here, Daddy's just going to get a jacket real quick, then we'll go alright?" I say and she nods, folding her hands in front of her. I shake my head, walking to my room and grabbing an Adidas jumper instead of a jacket since I'll be sweaty anyway.

I grab my satchel as well, then head back to the living room where Anna's standing where I left her. "Okay baby, let's go." I say grabbing my phone out of the charger and grabbing her hand. I lock the apartment behind us then make way to the parking lot to my car.

I open the door, strapping Anna in the backseat and closing it. I make my way to the driver's side and get in, starting the ignition.

"Daddy, I'm hungwy." She says as we come to a red light. I see a bakery around the corner so I make a turn into the street. "Would my cupcake like a cupcake?" I ask as we turn into the bakery's parking lot. She giggles, making my heart swell at the sound. "Yesh please!" She says clapping her hands together.

"Alright my little cupcake. Let's head in." I say stepping out of the car. I go to unbuckle her from the backseat and close the car once she's in my arms.

I got her a strawberry cupcake and a few treats for her and Niall later, and get back into the car, her in the backseat licking the frosting off her strawberry cupcake.

We managed to get to Zayn and Niall's flat in one piece. I ring the doorbell, with Anna's hand in mine and the brown bag filled with sweets in her hands. After a moment the door's opened, and Anna lets out a squeal when she sees Niall.

"Ni Ni!!" Shouts and Niall opens his mouth in a mock gasp as he picks her up. "It's Anna banana bear!" He says twirling her around. I giggle, walking in with her backpack in hand. "Thanks again Nialler. I'll pick her up around 7." I say and he waves me off as Anna clings to his neck.

"You know it's not any trouble to look after my goddaughter. She's such a darling. Right Ban-Anna Bear?" He says tickling her. I grin at her giggling. "That's lovely to hear. I've gotta run. But be good Anna. And no more sweets till you eat a proper meal, so give that bag of sweets to Uncle Ni." I say and she pouts but hands it to Niall.

"Aww, Don't pout. I'll make us some nuggets and then we can have some Ice cream!" He says and she immediately cheers. "Don't have too much. Don't wanna have a tummy ache later yeah?" I say kissing her forehead and flattening her curls sticking out from the bun.

"Daddy's worrying too much. tell him you'll be okay and he should get to work." Niall says and I roll my eyes. "I be fine Daddy. You go to work or be late!" She says and I sigh fondly at the serious look on her face.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go. Have fun baby girl." I say, blowing her a kiss. She giggles, pretending to catch it and puts it by her heart. What did I do to deserve such a great kid?

_____

"And that's a wrap! Great work guys. Remember Nationals are coming up so practice at home whenever you can. Tomorrow I'll put up a roster for who'll be doing solos this year." I say and the kids all start chattering loudly as their parent's come to pick them up.

I wipe my face with a towel, exhausted from today's class. It's tiring working with teenagers who never seem to run out of energy. Having a baby kinda put a damp on my stamina so I'm not what I used to be, but I do alright.

After leaving my classroom, I wave to Suzanne at reception on my way out. I open the trunk and throw my bag inside. I then hop in my car and make my way back to Niall's flat.

When Niall lets me in with his work clothes on, with a finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet , I know Anna' asleep. I follow him to their guest room, waving to Zayn who's sat at the table with another one of his latest drawings in front of him.

When Niall opens the door, I see Anna on the bed with one of the plushies Zayn and Niall got her, close to her chest. I grab her bag , throwing it over my shoulder and going to pick her up. Niall gives me a blanket to put over her and I cover her up from the cold air outside.

"Thanks so much again." I whisper and he smiles, kissing the side of Anna's head. "No problem Lou. I'll walk you out." He says and I thank him again as we walk towards the living room. I wave to Zayn who quickly comes over to kiss Anna's forehead.

"See ya Lou." He says and I smile, waving one last time before making my way to my car.

___

After tucking her into her bed, I make myself a sandwich and cup of tea. I sit down on the couch with my food and turn the TV on, lowering the volume a bit. The first thing on is a news channel, and on the screen is a picture of him with a bold headline.

**_HARRY STYLES COMES OUT AS BISEXUAL!_ **

My eyes widen at the TV, before I grab the remote, changing  the channel. I know it must be hard for big artists to drop a bomb like that, but I don't really want to think about him right now. So I settle for a movie, sitting back and relaxing.

Today was actually a pretty good day. I've been having a lot of good days that I'm glad for. Question is, until how much longer will I be having them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays xx

**Harry's POV**  

 

"You do realize what this means right?" Richard asks me and I nod, folding my hands in front of me. "Of course I do. It means I'm finally free to be myself." I say and Richard sighs, rubbing at his temples. "Look Harry. We allowed you to come out, but you need to realize the repercussions of this, the damage control we'll have to do, the-"

"I get it Richard. But I don't care. I've been tired of lying for so long and now that I'm out, there's nothing more you can do. The world knows. And so far.. No one gives a flying fuck. So what repercussions are you talking about?" I ask, cutting him off.

"You signed a contract Mr Styles, and even though we gave you your freedom to come out, you still have 4 months till the contract you signed is up. Which means we have a couple of PR set ups for you to do here in London for promo." He says and I huff angrily. Just when I thought I was free, they pull me right back in.

"So basically I have to be seen with a couple of people till this shit contract expires?" I ask and he nods his head, leaning back into the chair. "Ok. So I just get papped with some guy-" 

"I don't think you understand Mr Styles. You may have come out as bisexual, but your fans would appeal more to you if you were to date women since majority are straight females. We think it would be best if you did a few outings with women to keep those fans interested." He says and I throw my hands up in aggravation.

"You can't be serious Richard? People know I'm bisexual. So why the fuck should who I date matter?" I ask completely outraged. Me coming out was supposed to be so that I could date freely and not hide if I were dating a boy. Now basically they're putting me back in the damn closet.

"I'm sorry Mr Styles but this is for your own good. The  public are still getting used to you being out, so we need to keep the focus on you and setting you up with a few high profile females will make them see you're still Harry Styles." By that he means womanizer Harry Styles. He wants people to still think I fuck and drop women just like that.

That's not what I want. I was never a man-whore. But I'm still going to be portrayed as one till this damn contract ends. "I don't have time to fight with you Harry. Just do as we say and you'll be fine. This for your own good and the good of your career." Bullshit. This is for the good of your bank account you bastard.

"Whatever Richard. 4 months. 4 months of this shit then I'm done." I say and he smiles coldly and I dismiss myself from this meeting. What was the point of me coming out if nothing's changed?

First thing I notice is Liam standing outside Richard's office. He looks at me expectantly and I sigh. "Nothings changed Li. I'm still going to have to do these stupid stunts til the damn contract is over." I say and he sighs, patting my back as we exit Managements HQ.

"I'm sorry Haz. I told you that this might not be easy to do. Management were too quick to agree to you coming out. I knew there was a catch." He says and I groan. "I know Li. It's just such bullshit. I feel like I've accomplished nothing by doing this." I say and Liam stops us with a hand on my shoulder.

"You've accomplished so much Harry so stop talking shit. I know it didn't end up how you wanted to, but you finally got what you wanted. You're out, something you've wanted for so long. Forget about the stunts and shit you're going to have to go through, and think about the freedom you'll have after." He says, making me smile.

"You're right. Thanks Li. You're the best friend- slash- PA I've ever had." I say and he rolls his eyes, slinging his arms around my shoulder as my bodyguard, opens the car door for us.

"How about we go out to celebrate?" I suggest as the driver begins en route to my flat. "Sounds great mate, but I think you should go home and get some alone time. You broke the internet today and you're the most talked about person, and number one trend on twitter, worldwide. You need to lay low for a bit till it all dies down." He says and I guess I could stay low for a while.

"Okay yeah. Maybe that's the wiser thing to do." I say, taking out my phone and logging onto twitter. I see immediately my name trending and tweets that bring a huge smile to my face. My fans are so supportive of everything I do and that's what makes everything so worthwhile.

I type out a tweet, immediately locking my phone as my notifications blow up once I post it.

 

_____________

After I was dropped at home, I turned my phone completely off, as per Liam's request and I decided the only way to pass time would be to cook. I took out some pasta shells and chicken from the freezer. I decided to simply make a chicken dish with creamy sauce to go with.

I put the pasta shells in a pot with hot water and add a drop of oil to the water so the pasta doesn't stick to the pot. I sprinkle some salt in the water and close the lid while that cooks. I take the chicken breasts and cut it into strips, throwing it into a hot pan, sizzling with garlic oil.

I quickly fry that as the pasta boils and then I suddenly remember that I need to make the creamy sauce. I put the ring on low to let everything simmer and head to the fridge to take out a tin of fresh cream.

When I open the fridge I see that I don't have any cream.  Liam told me not to leave the apartment but this is a life crisis. I don't have fresh cream to make my sauce! Liam would understand this is a matter of life or death.

I turn all the rings down and remove the hot pot and pan from the rings on the stove. After making sure my house won't burn down, I go to put my boots on since I was barefoot. I then grab my wallet and jeans and a pair of sunglasses.

I hope to go undetected but I know that will be impossible. Worth a shot though.

After parking my car in the Tesco's parking lot, I gaze around my surroundings and sigh in relief when I notice how vacant it is. There's like 6 cars in the lot so not many people are inside. I'm positive that no one will recognize me if I just quickly pop in to get cream and leave again.

I pull my hoodie further up, to cover my face as I enter the store. I quickly make my way to the produce aisle and search for the fresh cream. When I get it I take 3 tins of it, just in case I'll need some cream for another dish.

I walk past the fruits and grab a container of strawberries as well and I think strawberries and cream will be amazing for dessert.

After grabbing those, I decide to stroll more around the store since I haven't been spotted yet, and maybe I can get more groceries without being mobbed.

I turn left into the candy aisle and I halt as a small body crashes into me. I startle, looking down at the little girl who crashed into me. She shakes her head and looks up at me and my eyes meet a pair, scarily similar to mine."Sowy." She says and I open my mouth to says something but a voice suddenly shouts interrupting me.

"Anna! How many times have I told you not to run away when we're in the shops." A familiar voice speaks and I look up to see who the voice belongs to, and my breath hitches.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end xx

**Louis' POV**

 

This Thursday afternoon, I find myself pushing a kart around in Tesco's because Anna seems to love drinking up all the milk. That's one product that finishes really quickly in our house. She can drink milk by the carton.

Milk is a staple in our household since I love my tea and she loves drinking it. As usual, I come to buy one thing and end up with a kart full of groceries. I have a problem saying no to Anna when she asks for something.

"Daddy,Daddy! Needs to get stwarbewwies! No more in the fridge." She says walking towards the fruit aisle. I huff, pushing the cart into the aisle, following her as she walks toward a stand with fresh strawberries. She grabs a plastic container filled with strawberries and pops it in the cart.

"Daddy?" She asks as I push the cart out of the aisle. "Yes baby?" I ask, grabbing a bag of cookies and throwing that into the cart. "What can you eat stwarbewwies wif?" She asks and I hum. "Well, you can make a fruit salad with it, using other fruits, or you could have it with some whip cream. Oh and you can dip them in chocolate." I say and she gasps.

"Chocowate!" She says and begins running out of the aisle. "Anna!" I shout and push the cart as fast as I can, watching her disappear into the candy aisle. I pass a few shoppers, apologizing as I pass them. "Anna!" I call again, turning into the candy aisle where she disappeared to.

"Anna! How many times have I told you not to run away when we're in the shops." I call after her, pushing the cart to where she's standing. I then see a tall man in front of her and rush closer. When I see the mans face, I come to an abrupt stop, the air leaving my lungs.

The one man, I hoped to never see, is standing right in front of me. In front of my daughter. _His_ daughter. My mouth falls open and I can't process anything around me except for the harsh beating of my heart.

What brings me out of it is the tugging at my pants. I stare a minute longer into the eyes I haven't seen for years except on billboards and news channels. I then break eye contact and swallow harshly as I look to my daughter to see what she wants.

"Chocowate daddy!" She says and I sigh shakily. "You shouldn't run off like that baby. You know Daddy hates it when you do that." I say and she pouts, nodding her head. I bend to her level and pick her up, putting her in the kart.

When I turn back I see that Harry is still standing in the same position. He looks as white as a ghost and my stomach drops. "Y-you have a daughter?" He asks and bite my lip, palms sweating. "Yeah." I say and his gaze goes straight to Anna. "H-How old is she?" He asks and my hands clench.

"3, turning 4 in May." I say and I can see the wheels turning in his head. I can't stand to have to explain myself right now, never expecting to have to ever do this one day. But shit always seems to happen to me in the most inconvenient way.

"I have to go. It was..... Nice seeing you Harry." I say, pushing my kart away out of the aisle. I can feel my throat thickening with oncoming tears. I take Anna out of the kart and just abandon the kart completely, rushing out of the store, not wanting to run into him again.

"Daddy! The stwarbewwies!" She says and I shush her walking towards the entrance. I drop my wallet and turn to pick it up, when I get back up I see Harry rushing out of an aisle. Our eyes meet and I see so many emotions run through them.

I shake my head, gripping onto Anna and making our way to my car. "Daddy where we goin?" She asks as I strap her in. "We're going to Uncle Ni's for a bit okay?" I say and she brightens up. "Yay!!" She claps her hands and I smile a bit, kissing her forehead and closing the door. 

I get in and start the car, pulling out of Tesco's parking lot.

 

____

 

Zayn opens the door, confusion on his face, but moves aside to let us in. "Hey Lou. Didn't know you'd be stopping by. Something wrong?" He asks and I shake my head, setting Anna down. Niall bounds in and Anna immediately runs to him. "Unc Ni!!" She shouts and Niall grins, lifting her up.

 "Sweety, why don't you go watch some tv. I need to speak to Uncle Z and Uncle Ni." I say and she pouts but nods as Niall puts her down.

"I'll bring you some cookies in a bit love." Niall says and Anna grins running into the living room. "Are you okay Lou?" He asks and I finally let the tears fall down. I feel arms wrap around me and I fall slack into their shoulder and sob uncontrollably.

"Lou, Lou. What's wrong love?" Zayn asks gently into my ear. I shake my head, fisting the sweater he's wearing. "Ni, go and make sure Anna's okay." He says and I hear him leave the room. "Come on, let's go sit down." He says and drags me to the kitchen and helps me sit on the stool.

I wipe at my face, tears still falling down. "Babe what's wrong?" He asks and I take a deep breath before facing him. " I ran into Harry today." I say and his eyes widen. "I haven't seen him in four years Z, four years and all of a sudden he's there.

 I went four years raising Anna without him, and he shows up and I just couldn't deal with having to explain. I think he knows. When he took a look at her I saw it in his eyes. This is all too much Z." I say, voice cracking as another wave of tears come.

"Oh Lou." He says and comes to wrap his arms around me. Niall then enters the kitchen, worried look on his face. "I distracted her. Care to share what's got you so upset Boobear?" He asks and I bite my lip.

 

After explaining everything to Niall, he shakes his head, crossing his arms. "I can't believe it. You say he knows, so what are you going to do about it?" He asks and I shake my head, taking a sip of the wine Zayn poured for me.

"I'm not going to do anything. I didn't need him those 4 years I raised her. And now that he knows, I still don't need him." I say and Zayn shake his head disapprovingly. "I get what you're saying Lou. But Harry deserves to know. I know you didn't expect to ever have to face him, but now that you did, there's no way you can keep Anna from him." He says and I sigh.

"How am I supposed to go about it? Oh hey, remember four years ago when we slept together? Yeah well you left and I got pregnant and didn't know how to reach you since all you left was a fucking note. No. He's famous now, if you've forgotten. His got a life and a reputation in the industry and all of a sudden I'm bombarding him with claims of a child. I can't do that." 

"I get it Lou. Trust me, I do. But we have been there when you had to struggle on your own with Anna. There were days we were so worried we'd lose you because you had so much on your plate. You went through all that and raised Anna by yourself, and you did one hell of a job with that amazing little girl. But you can't keep her other father from her for the rest of your life.

She'll get older and start to wonder why she only has one dad. I know Harry Styles is a big famous singer, but he's also that little girl's father. And you can't keep him away forever." Niall says, and I wipe a lone tear that has fallen.

"I don't know where to start." I say sobbing a bit. "I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to let him know. I don't want to approach him because I don't think I'd handle having to do that. I do want him to meet Anna and get to know his daughter. I just don't know how to go about it." I say and Niall throws an arm around my shoulder.

"If he knows that Anna's his daughter, he'll want more answers. Get in contact with him. Arrange to have a talk with him and explain everything. If he still wants to meet Anna after that then let him. If he decides he wants to be in her life, don't deny him that. But whatever the outcome, we'll be here for you Lou." Niall says and I smile, fighting back more tears.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys. You've been there for me whenever I needed you. I don't know how I would ever thank you for it." I say and Niall squeezes my shoulder. "You raised a wonderful little girl that we love immensely. That's thanks enough." He says and my heart warms.

Today took a turn for the worse and so many thoughts are running through my head. But I'll take Niall and Zayn's advice and try to get a hold of Harry. But one thing for sure, is I will never let my little girl's heart be broken. If he decides to stay a part of her life, I'll let him.

 But one thing I won't allow is for him to try and be a part of her life, just to leave and never make any contact with her. Like how it happened to me 4 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it got the point across. This may seem like its moving to fast but trust me when I say that its all planned out and will work. Hope you enjoyed it. This is my Christmas gift to all who read. Happy holidays and see you after Christmas xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

 

I stare after Louis as he leaves the store. My heart is beating a hundred miles per minute and I feel it stop as the little girl turns to look at me and smiles, making my heart warm and then she disappears as the doors of the store close.

I still can't process everything that's just happened. I came to the store to get some cream, but ended up seeing a one night stand I had 4 years ago with his daughter who just might be mine as well.

I mean it makes sense. She's turning four this year, she's got my eyes, my hair, my nose and mouth. She looks just like me. And that scares me a bit. I didn't expect to have a child, let alone a child as a result of a one night stand.

Part of me is angry at myself for having missed out on her life if she is mine, and part of me is mad at him for keeping her from me. I don't have the right to be mad because I was the one who left the next day with no way of contacting me, and I feel like a major jackass.

I need to know if she's mine. If she is I accept full responsibility for her and hope Louis will let me be a part of her life. Thing is, my management will flip if they found out I have a daughter from a one night stand.

I just dropped a big bomb by coming out and now to add a daughter I had with another man? Management will shit themselves. The thought satisfies me a bit. One thing is for sure, I won't deny her as mine if I do find out.

I may not know her, but I already love her. She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, and as her possible father I'm not being biased.

 

I go to the till and pay for my groceries and immediately whip out my phone and send a text to Liam to meet me at my flat. I hop in the car and drive off.

 

____

 

When I get to my flat, Liam's already there. I put the bag of groceries down and make my way to the living room where he's sat.

"Got your text. What's up?" He asks and I bite my lip, containing a smile. "I'm a dad." I say and he splutters, mouth opening and closing as he tries to understand what I just told him. "A-A dad? Oh my god. Haz, please don't tell me you knocked someone up." He says running his hands down his face.

"No, well technically yes, but I knocked up someone four years ago and I just found out." I say and opens his mouth and closes it again, groaning. "Please tell me this is a joke and you're just fucking with me." He says hopeful but I shake my head.

"This is not something I'd fuck about with Liam, you should have seen her. I mean, the moment I laid my eyes on her, I kind of knew she was mine. She looks just like me Li. She's the most beautiful child I've ever seen." I say, smiling as I remember her.

"Haz, mate. Hear me out, but don't you think it's a little weird that after four years you're suddenly hit up with claims of a child? Doesn't that sound a bit suspicious?" He says but I shake my head at him. "Li, no one came to me claiming her, I met her accidentally. I don't think I was even supposed to know about her. I mean Louis-her other dad, panicked when he saw me. He immediately took off without even explaining." I say as I grab two beers from the fridge handing one to Liam.

"Well then how can you be sure she's yours. If he knew you were the dad wouldn't he have told you?" He says and I suddenly feel guilty. "We weren't dating or anything. He was a one night stand and I never left my number or anything except a fucking note like a major asshole.

It was the year my career started. I had just been recognized and we went out to celebrate, remember? Well that night I met Louis and... You know what happened, and I just left the next morning, actually just after we... And I just left him a fucking note.

I was traveling quite a bit and that's why I probably never ran into him again. I assume he must have seen my face all over, which makes me wonder why he never tried to get in contact with me. But I can understand why. But anyway, I am absolutely positive that she's my daughter Li. And, and I want to meet her." I say and Liam sighs sadly. He runs his hand through his hair and I bite my lip waiting him to say something.

"I- I don't know mate. If you really think she's yours then, I believe you. Management won't like this one bit. And for now I don't want them to know just yet till we prove you really are her father. Until then we need to find a way to get in contact with Louis. The last thing we need is for him to go to the tabloids and give your name shit." He says and I actually feel rather offended from him saying that.

I know Louis wouldn't do that. He had the opportunity to do so throughout the years but didn't, so I don't think he would do that now. But I decide not say anything and take another sip of my beer.

"So, how are we going to do this because I have no clue how to contact him." I say and Liam grabs my laptop from off the table and turns it on. "We can search him up. What did you say his name was? Louis? " He asks and I nod as he types out on the laptop.

"Surname?" Shit. "Uhm... I kinda don't know?" I say and Liam groans, setting the  laptop down next to him. "You barely know this guy except that you might have daughter with him and his first name! This is going to be a little difficult to do." He says and I deflate, sipping on my beer.

"What should we do then?" I ask, completely lost at what to do. "Shit. This is a major setback. I'll do what I can. But for now, just keep searching. Try twitter, Instagram, Facebook, any social media sites and try to see if he pops up on anything. That's the best we can do for now." He says and I sigh nodding.

 

We spent the rest of the night trying to find him and came up with nothing. I'm not going to give up just yet. I'll do anything and everything I can to get to meet my daughter. I went all these years not knowing about her and I'm not about to just turn a blind eye and forget about her.

I don't know much about her, but she already means so much to me, and I don't want to go any longer not being her in her life. I just hope Louis won't keep her from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe the hits, kudos and comments this story has so far!! Thanks so much for the positive feedback. To say thanks I thought I'd update xx

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"Harry mate! Wake up!" A voice startles me, so I sit up and rub at my eyes, seeing Liam before me, smile on his face. "Christ, Li. What the hell is the time?" I ask reaching for my phone seeing it's only 8am. 

"Liam. What the hell man." I groan. Liam ignores me, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Who cares. You're gonna be out of your bed and kissing my feet when I tell you what I've found." He says, peaking my interest.

"Must be something good to wake me up at 8am. What's it then?" I ask, letting out a yawn. "I found him." Liam says, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" I ask, flattening my hair.

"Louis!" He exclaims, making my eyes widen and heart rate pick up. "He works at some dance school downtown. Really good school and they say he's the best teacher. I got all his information when I called them." Liam says, causing me to grin completely.

"Oh my god Liam! This- This is fucking great mate. Fuck. I need to get dressed. I need to go down there I-" "Mate, mate relax yeah? Remember you can't just barge in there. You need to think about this before facing him." Liam says, as I quickly get dressed.

"Li, I get it but you can't expect me to just sit back knowing what I do. I need to see him. I have to know if she's really mine. Please, let me just do this." I beg. Liam sighs, nodding and rolling his eyes when I engulf him in a hug.

"You're the best Li. Don't know what I'd do without you." I say, sloppily kissing Liam's cheek, chuckling when he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah. You'd probably be a pile of shit without me. Just, be careful ok? Don't be too forward about things, and just be understanding with him? This won't be easy." Liam says seriously. I nod, clapping Liam on the back.

"I will. Text me the address. Gonna pick up something first." I say and Liam nods wishing me luck as I leave.

 

___

 I let out a breath, nerves wracking my body as I sit outside the dance studio. I got two cups of tea, hoping that will be a sort of ice breaker for what we're about to talk about. I couldn't contain my excitement about seeing Louis, but I'm also terrified he won't let me talk to him.

But I need to try, so with that I get out of the car and make my way inside.

A couple of people stare at me, gasping and mumbling but I ignore them, going straight to the reception desk.

"Uhm Hi, I'm here for Louis? Could you maybe tell me where I can find him?" I ask, watching as the receptionist blushes and stutters. "Oh, wow. I, uhm. Mr Tomlinson just finished a, uh lesson so he'll be in his studio. Its studio 5B, right down the corridor to your left." She says and I smile thanking her and making my way to the studio.

Many students pass me, all grinning and whispering but I can't stop to sign autographs or take pictures, only one thing in mind. Talking to Louis.

I shake, nearing the studio. Music blaring inside. I halt at the door, peaking in. A smile makes way onto my face when I see Louis. He is too immersed in the dance he is doing to see me so I remain silent. I watch him move effortlessly and with such grace and amazement. He is really amazing.

I can't stop staring at him. He is as beautiful as my drunken mind remembers those 4 years ago. If not, even more beautiful as he aged. I flinch when he suddenly curses and stops the music. I see the disappointment and anger in his face as he beats himself up over what move he messed up.

"Why'd you stop? That was great." I say, watching him turn around to face me, shock all over his face. "Wh-what are you doing here." He says, probably not expecting me at all. "Thought I'd drop by. I brought tea?" I offer, lifting the two cups up.

He thinks it over, sighing before nodding. I smile, entering the room and passing him one of the cups. He takes it, thanking me, and groaning as he takes a sip. "Christ. This is good tea. Thanks." He says and I smile, taking a sip of my own.

"Yeah, Yorkshire is my favorite." I say, seeing a smile make way onto his face. "Mine too." He says softly and I make sure to commit that to memory for future references.

"So.." He says and an awkward silence washes over us. "I-I came to you know, talk. Could we?" I ask, hoping he won't say no. "Not much of a choice really. This was long time coming so I guess we should get on with it. "He says and I let out a sigh of relief, following him as he nods towards some chairs.

"Where do I start?" He asks and I place my tea down, turning my attention to him completely. "Uhm, from the beginning. I'd like to know everything if you don't mind." I say and he nods, letting out a shaky breath.

"I can do that." He says, getting comfortable. "So, one night, my mates thought it would be a good idea to go out. I was stressing over school and they were tired of me staying home being immersed in school work. I got tired of their begging and agreed.

I went out, met you and you know... And when I woke up you were gone. Which, I was kinda bummed out by but I don't blame you. It was just a one night thing.

But then I started getting sick, and I just knew that you didn't use a condom. So, I took a test and found out I was pregnant. I had no way of contacting you so I just had to go through it by myself. I got kicked out of school once they found out and lost my scholarship.

Moved back in with my mum and tried  to get my life in order. I- I saw you on tv and it kinda messed me up because now I knew who you were but I couldn't just call you and say, _'hey, remember me? Well you kinda knocked me up'_ could I? You were a new up and coming popstar and I couldn't do that to you." Louis says, taking a shaky pause.

I swallow the lump in my throat, guilt eating at me for what he had to go through.

"So, I just went on with my life. My pregnancy wasn't a smooth one. I was a mess. But when Anna was born, I finally picked myself up and did the best I could do for her. Guaranteed it wasn't easy as well but I managed.

Got a job here and have been teaching dance for some time. I built a good life for her. So far I think I did a good job." He says smiling a bit. I smile sadly thinking about how alone Louis must have been through it all and I wish I had been there for him.

"Louis, you need to know how amazing I think you are for being able to do this on your own. And trust me when I say, how truly sorry I am for not being there when I should have. I wish I had known and that you didn't have to go through it on your own. I'm so sorry." I say, watching as his eyes get wet with tears.

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't have known. But don't worry. I wasn't completely alone. I had my friends and family helping me. So don't worry about that." He says smiling a bit. I nod, letting everything sink in.

"So she is definitely mine right?" I ask and Louis sighs, nodding his head. I try not to smile too hard knowing that that beautiful little girl is actually mine. That I made her with Louis. "Fuck. I'm a dad?" I say, not quite believing it but overjoyed at the revelation.

"I know that it's too soon to be asking this. But is there any chance you'll let me meet her?" I ask, wanting to get to know my daughter. Louis twists his fingers, rubbing his hands over his face. "Harry, you need to know it's not gonna be easy for me to just let you into her life." He says making my expression fall.

He sighs again before shaking his head. "I'm probably going to make a mistake, but. I think that in time, yeah. You could meet her." He says and a grin makes way onto my face. "But on my conditions okay? You're a popstar and who says you're gonna be around a lot? I don't want you to be part of her life to just leave when you have to." He says and I nod understanding completely.

"Louis, believe me when I say I won't just leave completely. I might need to leave for a bit sometimes but I promise I still will be there for her. I just want a chance to get to know her and for her to get to know me. All I ask is for a chance to be in her life." I say and Louis nods, smiling.

"Okay. Just promise me you won't just up and leave her with no way of us getting in contact with you. I don't need you breaking her heart like that if she gets attached to you," He says and I nod, gratefully.

"I promise. Thank you Louis. Really. I'm really grateful for this." I say, getting up as he does. "Don't thank me yet. I could change my mind. But you're welcome. I'll let you know when we can arrange something." He says and I nod, taking my phone out. "Here put your number in. I'll send you a text later so you can save my number."

Louis takes my phone entering his digits and handing my phone back. I smile putting it back in my pocket. "I guess I'll see you then?" I say, picking up my empty cup. He smiles, nodding then walking me out.

"Bye Harry." 

"By Lou."

 

___

"Liam I can't fucking believe it! I have a daughter and he's letting me meet her. I'm so fucking happy Li." I say on the phone to him as I turn my kitchen lights off and make my way to my bedroom.

 _"Mate, I'm stoked for you. This is really great mate, and I don't mean to make it all morbid, but you're gonna have to tell management soon."_ He says, making me sigh. "Fuck. I know. But can we talk about that another time?" I say and he agrees over the phone.

 _"Okay H. Again, I'm so happy for you man. Hopefully I'll get to meet her too."_ He says and I smile, getting into my bed. "She's so beautiful Li. She's got my hair and eyes. Shit, this is so unreal." I say and Liam chuckles on the phone.

 _"I can't imagine. Anyway, I'll talk to you later mate."_ He says and I agree, bidding him a goodnight before ending the call. I then scroll through my contacts, smiling when I land on Louis' number.

I begin typing a message opting for a simple. _'Hey, here's my number-Harry'_ and hitting send before I can over think it.

I startle, not expecting an answer right now and open it, smile on my face as I read it.

**From: Louis**

_Thanks. Hope you sleep well. Goodnight Harry._

  I grin, sending, _'You too. Night Lou'_ then shutting my phone off, getting under the sheets and falling asleep the happiest I've felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This will be the last update in 2016 and I'll see you soon in 2017!! Hope you have an awesome New Year xx

**Louis' POV**

"This is really happening Nialler." I say, taking a sip of my wine. "He just showed up at the studio. I was so fucking nervous, god. But he knows now and wants to meet Anna. What the fuck am I going to do?" I ask, frowning.

"Well, at least he saved you the trouble of having to contact him. And don't worry so much Lou. This is a good thing yeah? Now Anna has a chance to have both her parent's in her life. Not many are that lucky you know, even under these circumstances." He says and I nod knowing what he means.

My mum was a single parent with me, and I turned out fine, but I'll never know my real dad. Then she met Mark and I finally knew what it felt like to have that support system of two parents. But that didn't last long and mum divorced.

But she's happy now with her new husband Dan and my siblings won't ever know what it feels like to only have one parent. I don't want Anna to either so maybe this is a good thing.

"You're right Ni. And shit, that reminds me, I should probably ring my mum up." I say and Niall nods as I whip my phone out. It rings for a bit before she's answering.

 _"Lou! I'm so glad you called baby. It's been so long"_ She says and I smile, giggling. "Mum I Skyped you like 3 days ago." I say, rolling my eyes, Niall chuckling next to me and mouthing that he's gonna check on Anna.

 _"Three days too long! But anyway, how are you and my grandbaby?"_ She asks and I smile, thinking about how cute Anna was today after I picked her up from daycare and had given me a drawing she did.

"We're good. Anna's a little angel as usual. But I called you because I have something I need to tell you." I say, swallowing a lump in my throat. _"That's wonderful dear. What did you ring me for then? Sounds serious."_ She says and I curse her for mothers' intuition.

"So, I uhm. Fuck this is so hard to say. I bumped into Harry a few days ago." I say, hearing a gasp on the other line. "And he knows Mum. He knows everything. He saw her and now wants to meet her. I don't know what to do mum or how to go about it." I say, wiping a tear that falls.

 _"Why do I only know about this now? Oh Lou. It was bound to happen some day love. You can't overthink this so much baby. Don't you think Anna deserves to know her other dad? If he knows and still wants to be in her life despite everything, don't you think he deserves that chance?"_ She says and I sigh, knowing she's absolutely right.

"God mum. This is the most stressed I've been in a while but you're right. I just need to know how to do this. I don't know where to start or bring it up." I say, taking another sip of my wine. _"Well for starters you need to talk to Anna and tell her she's got another dad. See what her reaction is and get her used to the the idea and then maybe let Harry meet her_.

 _You need to be patient with her too. She's only 3, almost 4 and all she's ever known is you. So she needs to get used to the thought of having another dad first."_ She says and I get it completely. "God. This is why you're the best mum. What would I do without you." I say, grinning when she laughs.

 _"You'd be a mess I suppose."_ "Hey!" I protest, giggling along with her. _"You turned out just fine on your own love. I just guided you when you needed me. Everything you ever did was all on your own. And I'm very proud of you."_ She says and I smile watery.

"Thanks mum. Tell the girls I say hi and that I'll call again tomorrow or maybe we could skype again." I say, getting up and walking towards the living room. _"Will do Lou. I love you hun."_ She says and I grin when I walk in and see Anna asleep on the sofa.

"Love you too mum." I say and hanging up when she says bye. I smile at Niall playing with her hair, then return my attention to Anna. As I look at her, small puffs of air leaving her mouth and her face the definition of innocence and purity, I know that she deserves the world.

She deserves a happy life and not one with secrets. She deserves to know she's got two people who want to love and care for her and not just me.

_~_

 

"Daddy!" Anna shouts, running into the studio. The students all coo at her as she runs and clings to my legs. "Baby! Daddy missed you! How was school?" I ask her, picking her up and settling her on my hip. "Good Daddy. I got anofer dwawing fuh you!" She says and I smile setting her down on a chair.

"That's so good baby. Why don't you say hi to everyone?" I say and she smiles, waving at everyone as she kicks her feet. Everyone waves and says hi and I see her blush. I giggle, smiling when I see Zayn entering the studio.

"Hey Lou. I got her bags here." He says handing it me. "Thanks Z. I appreciate you picking her up and bringing her here." I say and he waves me off. "No worries Lou. Sorry that Niall and I couldn't watch her today. His mum flew in and we have to get her at the airport." He says and shake my head.

"No need to apologize. It's fine mate. I appreciate everything you guys do for me so this is not a big deal. Thanks again mate." I say and he gives me a hug then kisses Anna's face all over. "Not a problem Lou. I'll see you later. Bye Anna Bear." He says and we wave him goodbye.

"Alright class. I hope you don't mind having a toddler judge your dancing today. Just a reminder she's a tough critic so I want you guys to give it your best yeah?" I say, smiling when Anna giggles along with the rest of the class.

"Alright, ready? And 1,2,3!"

~~

 _"Anna! Dinners ready!"_ I holler, dishing Mac 'n Cheese into a plastic bowl with some steamed veggies. Anna rushes in, her plushie in hand and takes a seat at the table. I dish myself some then make my way to the table setting it down.

"Fank you Daddy." She says and I smile, kissing her head before going to the fridge and getting out some OJ. I pour us both some and hand her her plastic cup before sitting down.

"Good Daddy." She says as she takes a bite of the food. "Thanks baby." I say taking a bite as well. "So, what do you think about going to the park later on? The sky is still bright outside and maybe we could get some ice-cream?" I say and grin as her eyes widen and she nods excitedly.

"Better eat all your veggies or no ice-cream." I say giggling when she starts shoving her veggies in her mouth. "Chew love and don't stuff your face." I say laughing when she pauses to chew her food.

 

 

"Daddy, can I go play?" She asks, licking her ice-cream and pointing to the swings. I take a seat, gesturing her to do the same and eat my own ice-cream. "In a minute love. Daddy needs to talk to you." I say. She furrows her eyebrows but nods.

"I in trouble?" She asks seriously. I chuckle, shaking my head, slinging my arm around her. "No baby. You're not in trouble. Daddy just needs to talk about something okay?" I say and she nods, looking attentively at me.

I let out a deep breath, setting my ice-cream cup down. "So, you know how all your friends have a daddy and mommy, two mommy's or two daddies?" I ask and she nods. "Yesh, Carly has two Daddies and Jasper has two mommies!" She says and I smile nodding at her.

"Right well, you right now have only one daddy yeah? So what if I told you, you have another daddy?" I say, waiting for her reaction. She opens her mouth, eyebrows rising.

"I have anofer Daddy? But I no see him?" She says and I take a shuddery breath. "Well, your other Daddy, was away. Uhm, with work so he couldn't be here. But he is back now and wants to meet you. Are you okay with, with that?" I asks, watching her expression closely.

"He away so long. But is okay cause he back now. Now he can play wif me and read stories for me when I go to bed. So is okay. When I see ofer Daddy?" She asks, and I will myself not to cry. I sniffle kissing her head and flattening her hair.

"Well, maybe soon if you want?" I say and she nods furiously. "I want! I make a dwawing for ofer Daddy. What he name?" She asks and I smile, asking myself what I did to deserve her. "Well, his name is Harry." I say and she nods smiling.

"Daddy Harry. I not know what Daddy Harry look like though." She says and I wipe a tear that falls, taking my phone out and googling Harry, opening a picture of him and showing Anna. She gasps, taking the phone from me and smiling.

"Daddy Harry man from store! Why Daddy Harry no come with us?" She asks and I swallow thickly. "Uh, Daddy Harry was busy but he isn't anymore." I say and she nods accepting my reply, handing me the phone back.

"Oh I see. Well now he no busy so we can play!" She says, going back to her ice-cream. I play with her hair, feeling a lot lighter then I did. I quickly open my texts and go to Harry's number. I bite my lip, wondering if this is happening too fast. It's only been a couple of days since I last spoke to Harry.

But then again, Anna wants to meet him so bad now that she knows and I don't think I should keep her from him any longer so I start typing.

 

**To: Harry**

_Hi. So I told Anna about you and she want's to meet you soon. Text me back when you get this and let me know what you wanna do and we'll talk more about it._

 

I send and lock my phone, returning my attention to Anna who finishes off her cone. I just hope I'm doing the right thing and not setting my daughter up for disappointment.

 

**-~-**

 

**It's happening!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV**

 

I grinned as I read Louis' text, excitement rattling my bones. I get to actually meet my daughter! The thought alone brings me so much happiness that I never knew I could feel. I never expected to be able to meet her this soon, and now that I am, I'm kind of stressing out.

Did Louis tell her about me? Will she like me? Fuck, what if she hates me? I don't want that to happen. I want to be in her life and catch up on the four years I've missed. I want to be there when she hits milestones in her life. I already missed her first words, her first steps and I don't want to miss any more firsts. 

I start typing a text to Louis to meet me somewhere tomorrow to talk since it's too late to meet now. He agreed to meet me at a cafe tomorrow, and I can't help but be excited to meet him again as well.

Louis was the most attractive guy I've ever seen those four years ago in the club. And he is still the most attractive man I've ever seen and I can't deny that I still feel that attraction towards him, maybe even more now.

But I can't really read into it too much, knowing pursuing him in any way right now wouldn't be a wise thing to do. I need to get to know the daughter I never knew I had first before I can start anything with Louis. Well, that's if he would even be interested in anything with me.

I remove all these thoughts and decide to get some early rest. I've had a long day with meetings with management concerning my next PR stunt and I've gotten quite the headache. I haven't told them about my daughter yet, wanting to first meet her and get to know her before management knows anything.

As I get into bed, my phone rings and I see Liam's name flash on  my phone so I answer it.

"Lo?" I groggily answer, settling under the covers and turning the tv on. _"Hey H, just calling to check in on you to ask how the meeting went and to also apologize for not being there."_ He says and I roll my eyes. Of course Liam would apologize for missing out on a shitty meeting while being with his family after his mum had gotten sick.

"Li, shut up and don't apologize. The meetings were shit as usual. Fucking management already has someone lined up for me to be seen with. Some fucking model named _Josephine Skriver_. But anyway, how's your mum?"I ask, not wanting to talk about my shitty day anymore.

 _"She's fine, just really bad stomach flu. Dad had stressed for nothing so yeah. By the way, heard anything from Louis yet?"_ He asks, making a smile stretch it's way onto my face. "Yeah Li, I'm meeting him tomorrow to talk about when and where I can finally meet her. It's happening Li and I'm so fucking nervous. What if she hates me?" I ask, doubt dripping in my voice.

 _"Oh Haz, don't think so negatively mate. You're good with kids, so I'm positively sure your daughter will love you. I mean, she's your daughter, she's programmed to love her parent's. Don't be nervous. It'll go great man."_ Liam says, reassuring me and ridding some of the doubt I have.

"I'm sure I'm stressing over nothing. Thanks Li. Really needed to hear that." I say, glad to have a friend like him. _"No problem mate, I can hear how tired you sound so I'll let you go. Make sure to ring me after you talk to Louis."_

"Cheers mate. Ring ya tomorrow." I say, ending the call when Liam says goodnight. I turn the tv off, getting under the covers and falling asleep, feeling better after the phone call with Liam.

 

____

 

I sat, bouncing my knees as I sipped at the coffee I had gotten. I had texted Louis where to meet me and I may have arrived earlier than when I said to initially meet up. But I was just too excited and nervous.

This talk could either end great or very badly. But I have high hopes and told myself it will all work out. Before I could battle with myself anymore, someone clears their throat beside me and I jump, trying to stand up but ended up bumping my knee, rather loudly in the quiet cafe, causing the table to fall over, my coffee spilling everywhere.

My cheeks burn in embarrassment, reddening even more as Louis begins to giggle. "Oops." I say, scratching my neck awkwardly, smiling at the waitress who start cleaning up the mess. "Hi Harry." Louis says, still giggling as he thanks the girl when she finishes.

"We should put the table back up, don't you think?" He says, raising his eyebrow at me. I nod, unable to stop myself as I watched him giggle. I watch him roll his eyes and begin lifting the small table up.

I immediately snap out of it and begin helping him. Once the table is back up, Louis takes the seat opposite me, thanking a waitress who brought him a menu. "You gotten something already?" Louis asks, looking up from the menu.

"Oh, I uh, just had coffee." I say dumbly, watching as he puts the menu down, probably knowing what he wants to order. "Well I haven't eaten so I hope you don't mind. You not getting anything?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nah I'm just gonna get another coffee. I uh, don't mind you eating or whatever." I say, groaning at how awkward I'm fucking being. Louis smiles, shaking his head then averting his attention to the waitress who came by.

I watch him as he rattles his order, admiring how confident he is. He could of been completely awkward and uncomfortable like I am, but instead he's been very calm and collected, especially with what we're about to talk about.

"Sir? Anything I can get for you?" The waitress- _Becky -_ asks, breaking me from my thoughts. "Oh uhm, can  just get another coffee and maybe a chocolate croissant as well please?" I ask, her nodding and writing my order down.

"That'll be ready in 10 minutes. I'll bring your drinks right away" She says and I thank her. I then turn to Louis, who folds his hands on the table and looks at me. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I've had a lot of time to gather my thoughts on this and decided to not beat around the bush. So can we not have all this awkward air around us?" Louis asks, and I let out a sigh, nodding. I keep quiet as the waitress places our drinks before she's off again.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you can understand why I'm so nervous." I say once she's gone and he nods. "I totally do, but there's no need to be. I know this is all quite a lot to handle, but we have a daughter together. A daughter you didn't even know about until a few days ago.

But it's all going to change, and before we can make that happen, I need to know that you'll actually be there for her. That you won't just be in a her life to just leave again. Can you promise me that? Please?" Louis asks, and I swallow thickly nodding at him. "I'll never leave her unless I have to, but I'll always come back. I won't screw anything up." I promise. I'll make him see that. 

He smiles, pleased with that. "Good to know. Well, she does know about you too. I told her about you and to be honest, she's excited to meet you. " He says, making my heart melt. She actually wants to meet me!

"Really? She's not mad at me for not being there?" I ask and Louis rolls his eyes. "Harry she's three, what she understands from what I explained to her is you've been at work all those years you've missed and she didn't question it much. She's just happy to know she's got another daddy." He says, making my smile fall for a bit, but I still grinned nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry Lou." I say, feeling guilty that Louis had to lie to our daughter. "Harry, stop apologizing. No one blames you or hates you. Shit happens. You didn't know okay? But now you have all the time in the world to make up for what you missed out. So stop beating yourself up." He says, reaching out and patting my hand.

I smile down at our hands and look up at him. "Thank you Louis. I still can't believe you're giving me this chance." I say and watch him smile. "Didn't have much of a choice after you barged in my dance studio." He says teasingly and I chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that." I say, watching him roll his eyes, which he seems to be doing a lot lately.

Before we can talk anymore, our food's brought to us and we thank the waitress as she leaves. We make conversation, Louis telling me everything about Anna, from the day she was born to her first word and when she started walking, about when she lost her first tooth, to her first day of daycare, her likes and dislikes, what she's interested in and even her favorite foods.

I made sure to remember everything about her, excited to meet her even more now. "Well, she's definitely my kid if she's obsessed with banana's and getting naked!" I say, chuckling after Louis told me her obsession with banana's and her affinity for being naked all the time, simply refusing to put her pj's on before bed.

"Well, of course she's your kid. I swear she's a damn carbon copy of you." He says, chuckling along with me. We both finish our food, thanking the waitress as she takes our dirty dishes and fetches the check.

"She sounds really great Louis. I can't wait to meet her." I say, smiling as I think about it. "Are you busy today?" He suddenly asks, blushing right after. "Uhm, not really, no. Why?" I ask, grabbing the check and paying for us both before he could protest.

"I, well you seem to really want to meet her, right, and the same goes for her, so...." He drifts off, biting his lip a bit as his next words make my heart skip a beat.

"Would you like to meet her today?"

 

**Boom cliffhanger...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it and it was accurate enough as I could possibly make it if it were a real life situation. It's just fiction in the end but I hope it projects the appropriate emotions and responses as it would in real life. Anyway, happy reading

**Louis' POV**

 

After Anna and I were at the park, and after I had gotten a text from Harry, I've been very hesitant, thinking everything's happening too fast. I called my mum again and she said that, it happening right now is a good thing and if Anna is okay with it then it shouldn't be a big deal.

But it kind of is. Knowing Anna, she's going to get attached. Look how attached she is to Zayn and Niall. Now that she has another dad, she's going to get attached to him too. But I can't stop that from happening now, can I?

 

As Harry and I leave the cafe, I think over his promise. If he says he won't leave her completely, I just have to trust he won't.

"Did you come here with your car or?" Harry asks as soon as we step outside. "Yeah, I'm parked over there. You can follow me." I say pointing to my car. He nods and I smile a bit, heading to my car, Harry doing the same.

I get in, starting the engine and reversing out the parking lot. I look in the review mirror and see Harry in his car behind me.  I begin riding back to my flat, where Anna is being looked after by Niall and Zayn. 

They don't know that Harry's coming, since this was a spring of the moment decision. I don't know why I offered him to see Anna, but the way his eye's had shone when I was talking about her, and how excited he seemed at the prospect of meeting her, I couldn't help it.

She's probably just as excited, if not more than he is.

 My nerves kick in at full force as I pull into my complex's parking lot. I wait and watch Harry park a few spots next to me then I get out. I watch him do the same and then walk towards me. I can see he is just as nervous as I am.

"You ready?" I ask and he lets out a shaky breath before nodding. "Yeah." He says and I smile, leading him up to my house. Once we're at the door, I take a deep breath, opening the door. Sitting at the kitchen counter are Zayn, Niall and Anna, baking.

"Daddy!" Anna screams, running towards me, and I hear Harry's breath hitch behind me. "Look, we make cookies Daddy! Unc Ni and Unc Z letted me help them!" She says and I smile picking her up. I don't think she noticed Harry yet so I walk to the counter and place her on it.

"That's great baby. I have someone who wants to meet you if that's okay." I say, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Zayn and Niall have kept quiet, sharing looks amongst themselves. 

"Yesh Daddy, is okay. Who it?" She asks and I turn around to face Harry, who's eyes have been trained on Anna. "Remember when I talked to you about your other Daddy? Well, he's here. He wants to say hi." I say, watching as her eyes light up and her begging for me to put her down.

"Daddy Harry!" She shouts once I get her down and she finally sees Harry. I swallow a lump in my throat as she runs to him and grabs onto his legs. I watch as his eyes water as he smiles at her, and I feel myself tearing up as well.

"Hi angel." He says sniffing as he kneels down in front of her. I look to Zayn and Niall who watch on with smiles on their faces, Zayn even being teary eyed himself. "Daddy told me lots about you. He say you singer and been all over the world singing. He also say you busy working and why you no here. But I so happy you here now." She says, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry starts crying fully now with his arms around her too, and I can't help myself, crying with the emotions I have now, seeing them together. I feel a little bit guilty knowing he could have known sooner if I tried better contacting him.

"Yeah angel. I'm here now and I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you and your daddy but I'm gonna be around a lot okay? If you want me to be." He says pulling away from her. "Yesh. Me want that." She says and I let out a breath, smiling when she turns to grin at me.

"Daddy? We make cookies wif Daddy Harry?" She asks and I nod at her, looking to Harry who smiles. "Of course baby. But go wash your hands yeah?" I say and she nods, moving away from Harry and going to the bathroom.

"That went better then I thought." I say, smiling when Harry chuckles. "Oh, before I forget, Harry, I want to introduce you to my two best mates, Zayn and Niall." I say turning to the two of them who have been standing quietly in the corner.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you both." He says, going and shaking hands with them both. "Likewise mate. I know its under these circumstances we meet but I want to say I hope you'll be here more to make our Anna Banana smile the way she has since you've arrived. She loves you already, I can tell." Zayn says, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah mate, she was proper stoked to meet you." Niall adds and Harry smiles at them. "I was too. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He says, looking to me. I smile, trying not to blush under his gaze, when Anna comes back.

"Hands clean Daddy. We make cookies now?" She asks and I nod. "Uh, we'll be going now Lou. I got work, but we'll see you when you drop Anna off tomorrow yeah?" Niall says making my heart beat a bit, at being left alone( technically) with Harry.

"Oh, uhm yeah okay. I'll see you guys out." I say, waiting till they get their coats and things. They say goodbye to Anna and Harry then I'm leading them out.

"So... We weren't expecting you to come back with him." Zayn says, and I bite my lip. "Neither did I, but, he was so excited as we were talking about her, he was so excited at meeting her that I just blurted out that he could meet her today. Spur of the moment thing. But, it worked out rather well don't you think?" I ask and Niall nods.

"Yeah, it could have been really awkward but they click so well. She adores him, and with him it's the same. You should have seen his face when you  two came in. He practically melted when he saw her Lou." He says and I smile at that.

"He seems like a really nice guy. I believed him when he said he won't be going anywhere. This might be really good for Anna, now having both her parent's." Zayn says and I sigh. "Z, I hope so too. We'll just have to wait and see. Right now, I can't believe the level of trust I have in him. I mean I left him with her and they just met. Am I crazy for that?" I ask, wondering how it's going back in my flat.

"Mate, he's her other dad. He might be a stranger to us, but to her, his her dad, of course you trust him. Hell we trust him and we just met him. Don't worry too much. We'll see how this all pans out. Stop worrying Tommo." Niall says, hugging me.

"I'll always worry, but I'll try not to worry too much. You guys should get going, you'll be late for work." I say, stepping back to hug Zayn. "Alright, alright. We'll see you tomorrow Lou. Make sure to tell us how everything goes." He says and I nod, watching them get in their car and waving when they drive away.

I wrap my jacket further around me as I walk back up to my flat. I wasn't prepared for the image in front of me , but I couldn't stop the way my heart warmed at the sight. Anna laughing as she helps Harry cut out different cookie shapes and Harry looking at her with this light in his eyes as he laughs along with her.

I'm unable to stop the grin myself, shaking myself out of it and closing the door behind me, getting their attentions. "Daddy! Look, Daddy Harry help me cut shape and we make a frog one and Daddy Harry say it look like him! He does look like a frog Daddy!" She giggles and I can't help but giggle a long with her, especially when Harry drawls out a _'Heeeeyy'_ as we both laugh.

"He does look a bit like a frog doesn't he?" I say, going and putting the kettle on for tea. "You want a cuppa?" I ask, and Harry smiles and nods. I grab two cups and put in the teabags, turning to lean against the counter and watch as Harry and Anna cut the last of the animal shapes in the cookies dough.

I watch as he then helps her get down so he can put the cookies in the oven to bake. "All done!" He says, putting his hand out so they can high five. She giggles as he pulls a funny face and I smile watching the glow on her face at their interaction.

"Baby, why don't you go and wash your hands? And maybe change your clothes and put some PJ's on? I folded them under your pillows." I say and she nods, running towards the bathroom. The kettle goes off and I turn to see to our teas, adding some milk.

"Right, I forgot to ask how many sugars?" I ask, turning to him, seeing that he was already staring at me. I blink away the blush threatening to fill my face as he answers. "Two please." He says and I nod, turning to finish making the teas.

I then turn to hand him his, him thanking me.

"So, she really adores you." I say, starting a conversation. He smiles, sipping his tea. "Well, I adore her too. You raised her so well Louis. She's so smart, sweet and well mannered, and she's just three." He says, making me smile proudly then blush.

"Thanks Harry. I really tried my best. It wasn't easy but I think I managed." I say and he smiles. "You managed really well. And I, I just want to say thank you. You know for, not only letting me meet her, but letting me be a part of her life, and I know it wasn't easy for you to do, but I'm so thankful. I'm just so thankful that she was raised by you and now I get to be part of that you  know?

Like I know this is not going to be easy, you know,  me being in the picture now, when you were so used to it being just you two, but I mean't it when I said I wasn't going anywhere unless I have to, and even then I will try to be here more. I'll make sure of it." He says, and I sniffle, setting my mug down.

"You're right when you say it won't be easy, letting you in her life. But I'm sure I've made the right decision. I believe you, and I trust you won't hurt her intentionally. She really loves you so much already, and I can tell you do too. As long as we both stay on the same page, this won't be so bad. You have a chance to get to know your daughter and she has the chance to get to know her dad. And I'm more than okay with that as long as the happiness that she's been radiating stays there." I say and he smiles, about to say something but Anna comes bumbling in.

"I dress! Cookies done yet?" She asks, and I can't help but laugh when I see her pajamas is inside out. You can never trust a 3 year old to dress themselves probably. "They will be once I put your PJ's on correctly, come here." I say, picking her up and tickling her. Her giggles resonate the kitchen, and I hear Harry chuckling as well.

When I turn to him and see the smile on his face, I truly know this was the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait

**Harry's POV**

 

When I woke up this morning, I can honestly say it's the happiest I've ever woken up. Yesterday, meeting Anna and spending time with her was the best time I've ever had. Awards and after parties don't compare to spending time with her.

It's still so unreal to me, the fact that less than a week ago I found out I was a dad, and I've already met her. And she's so wonderful. I meant it when I said I was glad Louis had raised her, because he really raised her well.

I got to help Louis tuck her in bed, where she begged me to stay till she fell asleep, and I did. She refused to let go of my hand, as well as Louis' until she eventually fell asleep. I said goodnight and left right after.

  
I could see Louis was still a bit, uncomfortable about the whole situation, and I guess my staring didn't help much. But I couldn't help it. For a fraction of a second, being with them, with him, I could picture us as a real family. And I know that's wishful thinking but maybe someday we could actually be.

I just need to get Louis to trust me, and from there I'll make it my mission to get him to fall in love with me.

 

  
I'm now on my way to managements offices for a meeting. I also decide to use this meeting as a way to finally let them know about Anna. I'm not sure what they are going to say, but I won't let them make me keep her under wraps. I want the world to know I have an amazing daughter.

  
I greet some people as I enter the building, seeing if I can spot Liam anywhere. Once I see him, I make my way over, smiling once he sees me.

"Hey mate." He greets, giving me a side hug. He thrusts a coffee in my hands and I sigh gratefully, taking a sip. "Thanks man. Gonna need this caffeine boost for this meeting."  I say, rolling my eyes.

  
"I take it you're going to tell management about Anna?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah. After spending the day with her yesterday, I know that now is the time to let management know. God Liam, she's so amazing! Do you know what's the first thing she called me when she saw me? Daddy Harry. Her calling me that made me realise that this is actually happening and is real." I say, a smile gracing my face.

"Wow man, that's really great H. I'm really happy for you and I can't wait to meet her myself. Just so you know, I have your back in this meeting." He says, clapping me on the back. I nod gratefully, turning my attention to the opening of the door to the office.

"Mr Styles? They're ready for you."

 

______

 

The meeting was horrible. Management flipped shit , shouting at me about DNA testing and I went off. I don't think I've ever gotten that mad before. I know Anna is mine. Anyone with two functioning eyes can see she's mine.

In the end we came to an agreement. One I'm going to hate so much.

 

"Mate, relax. Consider this a win on your part yeah? Management knows and are working on a way to ease this into the public. They're taking care of it and you'll soon be able to take Anna on outings." Liam says, handing me a beer. I take it, taking a huge sip before settling against my couch.

"But at what cost Li? I still have to be papped with that model and no progress has been made after me coming out. I feel like we took one step forward and a million steps back." I say defeated. Liam plops down beside me and firmly grips my shoulder.

"I know this seems like you've achieved nothing you were hoping for but trust me when I say it will all work out. One or two PR dates can't ruin what you achieved. You came out, people know. After so many years of hiding that, the world knows. And to me, that's a million steps forward instead of one. You should be proud." He says, and I sniffle, smiling.

"I guess you're right. I just wish things were simpler but I'm okay with what it is now. I get to be able to spend time with my daughter, and do things a normal dad would do. And to me, that's the biggest achievement ever. One I can really be proud of." I say, Liam smiling after I do.

"I agree. And before we can get any further into it, I should tell you that there's one more thing you need to do." He says and I groan waiting for him to continue. "You shouldn't be groaning, the one thing, the one oh so important thing you need to do, is call your mum." He says and I gasp, putting the beer down.

"Oh fuck Liam! How the hell can I forget to even call my mum! She would fucking kill me if she has to find out about her grandchild from the media. Oh my god, where's my phone!" I yell, getting up and searching for it.

Liam clears his throat and I look at him, my phone in his hand. I huff, reaching for it and speed dial my mum. Liam decides to go to the kitchen to make something to eat and give me some privacy.

 _"Harry?"_ My mum answers the phone and I can almost cry at the shock in her voice. All the more reason to remind me of what a horrible son I am, never calling as often anymore. "Mum. It's so good to hear your voice." I say swallowing thickly.

 _"Oh my baby boy. It's so good to hear yours! I know how busy you've been so I haven't been really expecting your call."_ She says, sticking the knife of guilt even further into my heart. "I know mum, and I'm so sorry. I promise to call more, or you should just call me whenever you feel like. I promise I'll pick up. It's just, I called you because I have something really important to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out." I say, biting at my lip.

 _"Don't be sorry dear, I'm not angry at you or anything. And I'll hold you to that.  Expect a call at least twice every hour. Anyway, what's so important love? I promise not to freak out.....Too much."_ She says and I chuckle a bit.

"I'll hold you to that." I say, smiling as I hear my mum laugh over the phone. _"So tell me now love. What's bothering you that it's made you call me to tell me?"_ She says, and I let out a deep sigh as I begin to tell her the story.

 

"- There was no way he could have get in contact me, or me with him and I just so happened to meet him and her. And mum she's so beautiful." I finish, after telling her the story from beginning to end. I wait for her response, worry seeping into my bones at her silence, before I hear her sniffling, indicating she's now crying.

"Mum?" I ask, voice cracking at the end. _"Oh my God. I'm a grandma? You're a dad? Oh my god. I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now."_ She says, making me release a breath of relief. "Really? You're not mad?" I ask, wondering why she's not disappointed or mad at me for my recklessness.

 _"Mad? Honey, things like this happens. What you do after is what matters. And I'm so glad to know I raised a good kid who accepted this and took responsibility. That's all I'm worried about."_ She says and I smile.

 _"Oh my god. You need to send me pictures! I want to see if she really looks like you! And I want to meet her. Louis too. As soon as I can. And I want you to keep me updated. Oh my god, I should probably tell Robin. And Gemma too! Oh honey, Gemma is going to flip."_ My mother says, causing me to grown. I totally forgot about Gemma.

She is going to kill me. She is definitely going to kill me.

"Mum! For now, just tell Robin. I'd rather tell Gemma myself if you don't mind." I say and my mum huffs. _"Fine. But don't be mad at me if she finds out before you can tell her. You know how I get when I have to keep things from her."_ She says and I nod, knowing exactly what she means.

"I know, I know. But just try to refrain from telling her for a while okay? I got to go mum. I'll get in touch with you soon okay?" I say, smiling at Liam when he gets back with some food. _"Okay baby. I'll talk to you soon. I love you baby boy."_ She says and my heart warms.

"Talk soon. Love you too mum." I say hanging up. I thank Liam as he hands me a plate filled with some alfredo. "That went well." He says and I nod, taking a bite of the creamy pasta. "It really did. At least that's some weight off my shoulders." I say and Liam nods in agreement.

 

Liam leaves after a bit, and I drag myself to get ready for bed. I curse my mum when my phone flashes Gemma's name, and I have no choice but to pick it up, knowing the shit I'm about to get from my crazy sister. Thanks mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently. Just been struggling with time xx


End file.
